Coletânea de Poesias Potterianas, Love and Fun
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Essa coletânea terá lindas poesias minhas, novinhas em folha e algumas que eu já postei aqui, de todos os shippers! E eu aceito sugestões para poesias. Cada capítulo uma guerra de shippers!
1. DG versus HG

CAPÍTULO 1 - **D/G** versus **H/G**

_A Linguagem das Flores_ **x** _Lágrimas_

**Poesias D/G - _A Linguagem das Flores_**

Gina se tornou uma famosa cantora no mundo bruxo, uma de suas canções mais famosas foi _A Linguagem das Flores_. Era uma música que pretendia encerrar a sua carreira, pois ela se mudaria em breve para a França. A música falava de um amor que a tinha decepcionado e suas expectativas de que na França, A Cidade do Amor, ela pudesse achar alguém que realmente a amasse. Ela estava em sua casa arrumando as malas para partir, quando uma coruja entrou pela sua janela e deixou cair um pergaminho. Nele estava escrito:

_Vermelhas como o ódio  
Roxas como a compaixão  
Amarelas como a amizade  
E rosas como o amor  
As flores falam de sensações_

_Sensações desconhecidas por mim  
Você pode não acreditar  
Mas meu coração insensível  
Não pode responder  
A linguagem das flores_

_Suaves como a seda  
Coloridas como a neve  
Alegres como o circo  
Brilhantes como o céu  
Com os espinhos que me ferem_

_Sensações desconhecidas por mim  
Você pode não acreditar  
Mas meu coração cruel  
Já sofreu demais  
Pela linguagem das flores_

_Você pode não acreditar  
Mas meu coração de vidro se quebrou  
Ao ouvir sua canção  
Meu coração de pedra se esfarelou  
Ouvindo sua canção  
Meu pobre coração se acabou_

_Mais leves que a linguagem das flores  
Minhas petálas caíram para você  
Mais pesadas que as palavras do perdão  
Minhas lágrimas caíram por você_

_Você pode não acreditar  
Mas meu coração ruim se desmanchou  
Ao ver você partir  
Você pode não acreditar  
Mas minha raiva febril abaixou  
Ao escutar "A Linguagem das Flores"  
Música que você fez para se despedir_

_Você pode não acreditar  
Mas meu coração de ferro se entristeceu  
Ao não ter mais a certeza de que você estaria sempre aqui  
Esperando por mim_

_Gina, você sabe que eu não gosto de pedir favores... Mas, por favor... Não me deixe sozinho... Não sei se adianta agora, mas tive que tentar: Eu te amo!_

_Draco Malfoy._

Gina não teve nenhuma dúvida, apenas escutou seu coração e foi atrás do seu amor.

* * *

**Poesias H/G - _Lágrimas_**

Harry passeava calmamente pelo pátio de Hogwarts. De repente, ele escutou passos apressados. Uma garota de cabelos ruivos veio em sua direção e eles bateram de frente.

Todo o material de Gina caiu no chão. Harry a ajudou a juntar os livros e a se levantar.

- Obrigada, Harry. Ah, eu tenho que ir... - disse Gina apressada e sem graça.

Então, Harry viu um pergaminho que ela tinha esquecido no chão.

- Gina, você esqueceu... - mas ele interrompeu a frase, ela já estava longe.

Enquanto procurava Gina, Harry leu no pergaminho:

_Lágrimas são  
As nossas estrelas pessoais  
Que despencam do céu com as nuvens da emoção  
As nossas expressões individuais_

_Lágrimas choram  
Sofrem  
Machucam  
Doem  
Cortam  
Queimam  
Secam  
Pedem_

_Ao chorar me sinto viva  
Vivo uma outra vida  
Uma outra história  
Com outro final_

_Choro por alguém que se foi  
Choro por algo que deu errado  
Choro por mim e por todos nós  
Choro porque sou assim, fraca_

_Quando o sangue que corre nas minhas veias  
Passam pelos meus olhos e se transformam  
Em água, pura água salgada  
Libero minhas mágoas e apelos_

_Lágrimas nunca acabam  
Pois nunca acabam as razões para derramá-las  
Uma decepção ou uma conquista  
Há sempre uma razão para chorar_

_Mas uma pergunta constante me incomoda:  
Será que alguém chora por mim?  
Ou... Será que alguém já chorou?  
Ou irá chorar?_

_Que arte é essa?  
A arte do choro, a arte de fazer com que a água expresse sentimentos?_

_Chorar para que? Para quem chorar?  
Derramar lágrimas é algo muito doloroso  
Queima o meu rosto  
Deixa marcas  
Olhos inchados, pele molhada  
Coração arrasado, cérebro parado  
Corpo estático_

_Fico pequenina nesse mar de lágrimas  
Me afogo por acaso  
Canto a minha falsa alegria  
Dispenso o resto da poesia_

"Puxa..." - ele pensou, Gina escrevia muito bem, realmente deveria tentar ser escritora... Antes de devolver o pergaminho para ela, Harry achou que Gina não ia gostar muito de saber que ele estivera lendo algo pessoal dela.

- Hum... Gina?

- Sim, Harry. O que foi?

- Você deixou cair isso.

Gina ficou corada. Será que era uma das poesias de amor que ela havia feito para Harry! Ou pior, será que ele leu uma dessas poesias!

- Ah, obrigada...

- Hum... Gina... Eu estava pensando... Hum... Se você não gostaria de ir comigo no Baile da minha formatura...

Gina olhou para ele surpresa. Harry percebendo aquele olhar, disse:

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser ir, eu entendo...

- Calma, Harry! Eu quero sim, ir com você.

- Ah, tá! Que legal... Bom, a gente se vê...

- Tchau. - disse Gina dando um selinho nele.

Harry ficou vermelho como um tomate e com uma cara de pelúcio carente.

- Até mais! - ele disse, pensando no quanto o amor era inspirador.

_Conversa sem palavras  
Bruxas sem vassouras  
Luar sem lua  
Cidade sem rua  
Sou eu assim sem você_

_Comediante sem piada  
Amizade sem risada  
Amor sem carinho  
Pássaro sem ninho  
Sou eu assim sem você_

_Banco sem dinheiro  
Cama sem travesseiro  
Sou eu assim sem você_

Definitivamente, Harry Potter não tinha talento para a arte escrita...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Agora é a vez de vocês decidirem! **Qual é a poesia vencedora D/G ou H/G?** Vocês decidem! E o casal vencedor ganha uma poesia no próx cap! 

**PRÓXIMA BATALHA:** R/Hr versus H/Hr

Ah, sim, eu já postei **A Linguagem das Flores** aqui no e sim, eu baseei a "poesia" do Harry na música **Fico Assim Sem Você**, sendo que eu só gosto da versão da **Adriana Calcanhoto**.


	2. RHr versus HHr

**CAPÍTULO 2 - R/Hr versus H/Hr**

**1º SHIPPER VENCEDOR:** Draco/Gina. **POESIA PRÊMIO:** Iluminados Pelo Fogo.

_Eu, Draco Malfoy, gostaria de dedicar essa canção a minha amada esposa, Virginia Weasley... Calma, minhas queridas fãs, não precisam chorar, eu sei que sou gostoso demais para ser de uma só. Mas ela é mãe dos meus sete filhos e eu a amo demais para trai-la... Por favor, não chorem, eu sei que sou maravilhoso... Bem, aí vai a música **Iluminados Pelo Fogo** da banda **Ex-Comensais**._

Os seus olhos batem em mim  
Me fulminando  
Os seus lábios dizem que sim  
Me tentando  
A confessar o que me está faltando

Leia a minha alma  
Revele a minha solidão  
Diga que me ama  
Não diga que não

O vento leve brinca com as chamas  
Do fogo dessa paixão  
Que não cessa, nem branda  
Que vai queimando meu coração

Ilumine o meu corpo  
Com essa luz pura  
Que você erradia

Não me lembre dessa realidade tão dura  
Me faça esquecer cada minuto, hora e dia  
Que fiquei longe de ti

Impregne o meu quarto com o seu perfume  
Meus lençóis e cada parte do meu corpo  
Com o fogo dessa paixão

Com o fogo desse desejo  
Que não se cala  
Que sobrevive com o seu beijo  
Que só quer gritar e...

Amar!  
Amar... Iluminado pelo fogo da nossa paixão.

_Não se esqueçam de comprar o nosso CD **Paixões, Poções e Galeões**! Em breve, nas melhores CDWizard Stores!_

* * *

_O Baile de Inverno_ **x** _Enigmas e Mistérios_

**Poesia R/Hr - O Baile de Inverno**

O Baile de Inverno Por Ronald Weasley

_No dia em que os flocos de neve caiam mais apressados  
No dia em que eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria  
No dia em que vi olhares mais do que interessados (Em você)  
No dia em que eu percebi que te amaria (Para sempre)_

_Eu não pude enganar meu coração  
Você parecia feliz ao seu lado  
Ele era rico e bonitão  
E eu sou apenas um ruivo pobre e desengonçado_

_Você estava tão diferente  
Como o meu coração doeu de ciúmes e raiva  
Senti que ficaria doente  
Eu não percebi que o amor pairava (Sobre a minha cabeça e dentro do meu coração)_

_Foi no Baile de Inverno que eu percebi que te amava (Blergh! Que pesadelo)  
No início tentei esconder (É claro, não foi fácil aceitar)  
Mas depois não consegui, meu coração gritava Ele gritava por... Você!_

_Não tenho mais vergonha de admitir que estou apaixonado (Um dia a ficha cai)  
Já se passaram tantos invernos  
E depois de tanto tempo Finalmente, você está ao meu lado (Ainda bem que eu ensinei ao Vitinho uma lição!)_

··¤(×¤··¤(×¤··¤(×¤··¤(×¤··¤(×¤··¤(×¤¤×´)¤··¤×´)¤··¤×´)¤··¤×´)¤··¤×´)¤··

O Baile de Inverno Por Hermione Granger

_Não pude conter a surpresa ao te ver  
Tão bonito, arrumado e perfumado  
Que vontade de esganar aquela garota  
Você deveria estar ao meu lado!_

_Meu Deus, como eu pude ser tão distraída?  
Livros e inteligência nunca me ajudaram na minha vida amorosa  
Eles nunca me fizeram entender o amor e a vida  
Eu queria ser a sua poesia, verso e prosa_

_Estava tão frio naquele Baile de Inverno  
Eu me pergunto como eu aguentei essa dor calada  
Como eu aguentei ficar longe desse amor que parece eterno?_

_Mesmo que as outras garotas tenham um corpo mais bonito (Eu não tenho nenhum complexo com isso! De jeito nenhum)  
Eu tenho algo muito melhor  
Desde aquele Baile, eu percebi que não conseguiria viver sem isto  
Eu tenho você, Ronald Wealsey, meu ruivinho favorito!_

* * *

**Poesia H/Hr - Enigmas e Mistérios**

Hermione refletia sobre o quão rapidamente os sentimentos se modificam, se transformam... Tudo o que ela achava ser amizade, era, na verdade, um grande amor... Um grande amor não correspondido. Não aguentando mais guardar isso para si, em uma tarde chuvosa, ela pôs no pergaminho tudo o que sentia.

_Gotas de orvalho nos meus lábios  
Neblina abaixo de mim  
Nem mesmo os mais sábios  
Sabem o que se passa dentro de mim_

_Com milhões de palavras tento descrever  
O que eu sinto por você  
Mas do que adianta me derreter  
Se para você só existe você_

_Gotas de orvalho nos meus olhos  
Neblina que embaça minha visão  
Cercada de papéis velhos  
Sinto o frio da solidão_

_Com milhões de palavras tento descrever  
O que eu sinto por você  
Mas do que adianta entender  
Se não consigo falar para você_

_Enigmas e mistérios  
Escondidos por séculos  
Enterrados em cemitérios  
Não me fazem esquecer o que eu sinto por você_

O que Hermione não sabia é que nessa mesma tarde chuvosa, um menino com uma cicatriz na testa sofria da mesma maneira desesperada por aquela que até pouco tempo atrás ele achava ser sua melhor amiga, mas que, na verdade, era um grande amor... Um grande amor não correspondido.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Agora é a vez de vocês decidirem! Qual é a poesia vencedora R/Hr ou H/Hr? Vocês decidem, de novo! Lembrando, o casal vencedor ganha uma poesia no próximo capítulo. 

**PRÓXIMA BATALHA:** James/Lilian versus Lupin/Lilian (Um super agradecimento a_ Ly Black_ pela sugestão!)

E obrigada também a _Camila Parcker, Hermione J G Potter, .Miss.H.Granger._ e_ Dark Lolita_ pelas reviews.


End file.
